


Just like old times

by HNH



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNH/pseuds/HNH
Summary: Bill had been gone for 3 years, the twins had grown, and kept returning to Gravity Falls. What they didn't expect was for a specific dream demon to return again, but a little different this time.





	1. Importance!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I'm really late to right this! Technically I started this before Gravity Falls ended, I just never finished it or continued it. Hopefully this goes good! I first started this story on Wattpad as well if you want to go check that out! https://www.wattpad.com/story/52559279-just-like-old-times

After Bill's disappearance, Dipper and Mabel kept coming back to Gravity Falls every summer, he had been gone for 3 years, making Dipper and Mabel 15 turning 16. When Bill returns, his age/body will be 16. Thanks for reading!


	2. Awoken

" _Mabel! You can't-.....what if someone sees hi-_ " Bill groaned in pain, whoever was talking was being a little too loud for comfort " _What do you expect me-....couldn't just leave him!_ " This voice was different, a female one, but just as loud. Bill slowly rose, leaning on his elbows. Whatever he was laying on felt soft and warm, compared to his cold body. A painful shiver ripped through him as he realized how cold he was in the warm room. "Dipper! Blanket!" Bill's head thumped at the volume of the voice.

Bill opened his eyes, looking around the room. The first thing he noticed were the two people sitting on their knees on either side of him. The one on the left was girl, she had dark brown hair slung over her shoulder in a braid, a white head band. She had very rosy cheeks, but her face held a concerned frown. A baggy pale blue sweater decorated with multi colored hearts, a white skirt and purple knee high socks. On the right was a boy, who looked very similar in the face to the girl. His hair was messy, unlike the girl with the neat braid. A pale red shirt was very visible at his collar as a blue pull over hoodie hid most of it, he also wore beige cargo shorts and white socks.

The boy grabbed a thick looking blanket out of the closet in the room and carefully draped it over him. Bill winced as a painful shiver took over him and the girl softly put a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to lay down. "How are you feeling?" The girl asked. Bill curled in on himself more as he tried to provide himself with more warmth. "Could be better?" He chuckled only to stop himself with a wince "Everything feels cold, and my heads pounding." Bill looked around the room again, noticing the worn down looking wood walls, as well as the singular bed in the corner in the room, and a bulletin board covered with pictures and red thumb tacks, connected together with red string. He looked behind the boy to see a desk scattered with papers and notebooks.

The girl perked up as she noticed Bill looking around the room "Oh! Your in our grunkle's house! This is my brother's, Dipper's, room. He stays in the attic and well, I stay in the downstairs room-" The boy, Dipper, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Mabel, your getting off track." The girl, Mabel, softly patted her cheeks "Right! Right! Sorry... I found you in the forest, I had dropped my necklace earlier and went back to get it, but I found you instead. You looked totally dead! You were covered in snow!" Bill nodded, understanding the situation so far. The boy cleared his throat to catch his attention, Bill turned his head to look at him "How did you end up there?" Bill thought silently, trying hard to remember the forest, remember how he ended up there. He realized he couldn't, the more he thought, the more he found himself not remembering, even when he tried to remember how he looked he drew a blank.

"I-I can't remember?" He sat up in a panic, looking down at his hands, Mabel looked at her brother in worried surprise. Mabel set a hand on Bill's shoulder "Are you sure?" Bill nodded quickly, still trying to pull up something, anything. "What can you remember?" Bill breathed through his nose to calm himself, before looking up at the twins "My name..Its Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took up my hole night, was it worth it?...YES. It was definitely worth it! I had fun writing this chapter and plan to right the next one very soon! Hopefully you liked it! Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters in this story! I only own the plot and the writing!


End file.
